Living in the western pack
by SouLs KilleRs
Summary: About the main characters of the first movie and with some of my two wolfs move to the western pack to see how life will treat them what will happen? Will they be banished from the western pack? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Desmond Pov

" Ashley do you know where we are " I said " Don't ask me I am following you " she then I heard s stick break " Ashley get behind me " I said and she moved behind me then a red furred wolf stepped out in a attack stance " Why do you trespass into the united pack territory " he said " We are here to see your pack leader " I said " And why is that " he said " We will like to live in united pack territory is there a problem " I said " Okay follow me to the pack leader den " he said then we walked to their den " Humphrey, Kate " he said and a grey and tan furred wolfs walked out " Yes Garth " the tan one said " Kate these two will like two in united pack territory " Garth said " We will deal with it you should go see Lilly " Kate said the red furred wolf left and two other wolf approach

"Why do you want to live here " Kate said " We want to live somewhere peaceful like this place " I said " What is your names " Kate said " my name is Desmond and this is my mate Ashley " I said " You may live her but are you an alpha or an omega " Kate said " we are both alphas " I said " Okay then you well have to hunt we don't need Ashley to hunt but she can check the borders every Friday " Kate said " Okay and where is a den we can live in " I said " Oh Humphrey is going to show you around then show your den and Desmond the hunt is everyday in the crack of dawn you will met me,Garth,and hutch to hunt " Kate said " Okay " I said " Humphrey dear can you show them around " Kate said " Yes " Humphrey said and showed us around the territory " so here is your den " Humphrey said the den was in a wooden area not to far from the valley it had a river nearby " So what you think " Humphrey said " Its prefect " I said " Okay I will be leaving and Desmond remember to wake up and go and hunt with Kate,hutch,and Garth " He said " I will " I said and he left it was now probably 9:15 pm Ashley went and sat down in the den and when and sat down next to her " So what do you like living here " I said " Yes its like what you said its perfect " she said " Well I better get some sleep so I can wake up early tomorrow morning " I said and when and laid down after a few minutes Ashley came and laid next to me to keep warm

The next morning. I woke up to little sun light beaming inside the den Ashley was still sleep I got and walk outside and looked up at the sky to see what time it was 6:45 am I supposed to be at the hunt I walked back in side and kiss Ashley on the cheek and whispered good bye to her and walked to the valley to see the others waiting for me I ran up to them " Desmond good I thought you might still be sleeping " Kate said she then saw a caribou and told us to get it I tried to gets throat but it dodged and stomped on my paw then Garth and hutch kill it Kate and the other ran over to me to see me limping on one paw " You should go see eve and watch out for here temper " Garth said " Garth I heard that she is your mother in law plus I am her daughter I just may tell her what you just said. " Kate said " Um I didn't said anything but you should visit eve she this the pack healer " Garth said I then limped over to eve and Winston's den " Un eve " I said " Yes " she said walking out of shadows and saw me limping " Who are you and what happened to your paw " she said " I am Desmond and a caribou stomped on my paw " I said " So you are the one my daughter Kate been telling me about " She said " Well lets look at your paw " she said and press it and I whimpered " Stop whimpering Desmond it is only a broken paw you can't hunt for a week time tell Kate that you can't hunt for awhile" she said and I left to find Kate I found her in her den " Kate " I said " Yes Desmond" she said and walked out of the den " Your mother told me that I can't hunt for a week because of a broken paw " I said " Okay " she said and I limped to my den I walked in and Ashley look confused. " What happened to your paw " She said " A caribou broke it " I said and Ashley got sad " Ashley don't be sad " I said and she lifted her head then a smell hit me then I realized that it is mating season and Ashley was in heat she pounced on me " Ashley get off of me " I said then the sent hit him and they mated.

"Crap" I said and saw Ashley well she always asked can we start a family well here is here family I hoped when she realizes what we just did that she is happy. I got up and walked to the river and jumped in and clean myself up Ashley walked out later and said that she had a terrible headache. " Well lets go see eve " I said we walked over to her den " eve " I said " Desmond back so soon oh and you brought your mate what can I be of service to you two " she said " well eve I have a terrible headache " Ashley said " Well do you know season it is " eve said " mating season " Ashley said " well did you and Desmond mate if you did you are pregnant and that is why you got a headache " eve said " well we did mate " I said " Well I'm pregnant ; I feel like the happiest wolf in the world thank you Desmond " Ashley said and we left and when to Humphrey and kate's den " Hello Kate " Ashley said as we entered. " Hello you two " Kate and Humphrey said in unison I walked over to Humphrey and started talking Ashley was talking with Kate " Um Humphrey dear can you go get the meat for dinner and Desmond going and help him because you,Ashley,Garth,Lilly,Humphrey,and me are have dinner together tonight

So how was it leave a review and where did Desmond go - out of no where two wolf jumped at me - Desmond where did you find this wolf that looks likes Ashley I may adopt her as well just to make Desmond happy thanks for reading and have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

I am back and I am needing you all to help me I am want your oc to join the wolf pack you can include their mate,pups,etc is it up to you PM me the details or leave it in a review

Desmond and Humphrey walked to the hunting grounds Desmond still walked on three paws with one broken paw "So Humphrey how is Kate" I said "Good but I remember our first meal as mates it was er good just to say" he said "It was terrible was an it" I said "Yes we ate bones and scraps of I don't know what to call it" he said I just laughed "Laugh all you want but how about you and Ashley you two's first meal together as mates" he said "Um Uh. Er... It was good not bad at all" I said "No it wasn't okay what when wrong" he said "Er... Her parents you think eve is bad her parents were the worst" I said "oh eve doesn't scare you at all" he said "not yet" I said "You just what." he said and we continue to the valley for food

When we got there I tried my best with helping but I couldn't do anything with the paw and Humphrey got stuck carrying all of it "Ouch,This is a pain in my back next time you are carrying the food" he said and we walked back to his den with him complaining about his back all the way there.

We walked in Humphrey dropped the food in front of Kate's little gathering and Humphrey fell down flat on the floor and trying to pop his back while I walked outside to enjoy the view.

"Desmond help me" someone said I started run full force to who was calling for me when I got to the wolf it was Ashley she was dead and Kate,and the rest of the pack was dead I look around Ashley and noticed two cubs one was a girl that looked more like me than Ashley and the other one was a boy he look like Ashley but in a guy way and then I look down to see me cover in blood my white fur stained with dark blood red.

"Desmond are you alright" Humphrey said punching me in my arm "Huh oh yeah I fine huh just zoned out for a moment" I said "Well dinner is starting" he said and we walked in to eat some food everyone who was there ate their food but me I was still thinking about that dream or whatever it was till Ashley knocked me out of my thinking "Desmond what is wrong with you? Why are you not eat?" she said "I not hungry Ashley can you stop asking me questions til we get home" I said "Okay" she said and the night when by smooth till me and Ashley got home.

We walked in I when and got in my sleeping spot and Ashley came and laid beside me "Desmond can you tell me what is wrong" she said "Okay I was not hungry during dinner and I am fine" I said "Desmond tell me the truth" she said "It is the truth" I said "Stop lying Humphrey told me about you zoning out about something with a scared look like you saw a ghost" she said "Humphrey you rat" I whispered to myself "What was that" She said "Nothing" I said "Desmond til to tell what you saw I am leaving" she said "Where are you going" I said "To Kate and Humphrey den" she said and when to Kate and Humphrey's den I soon got up and walked outside and started to howling at the moon.

"Don't do it Desmond" someone said "You animal you killed him" someone else said it was Kate and Humphrey was on the ground bleeding badly from the bites on his neck and my chest was covered with Dark red blood again "I am sorry" I said then I blacked out.

I woke up in my den I tried to get up but I couldn't for some reason what was going on til I saw another white fur wolf come in with a red fur wolf I then look around me I was bleed heavily and I had cuts everywhere and I had a cut under my left eye "Desmond are you alright" Garth said "Garth don't be a chicken go over to him" Lilly said and Garth moved closer to me then saw what I looked like "Lilly go get Kate and Humphrey and Ashley and your mother eve" Garth said

Hope you enjoyed I have enjoyed writing for you all pls keeping read and review sorry for short chapter and here is a sneak peek of the next chapter 

"Humphrey go get Eve" Kate said "What are we going to do"Ashley said "I don't know" Kate said and Eve rushed into my den "What happened Garth did you do anything to my daughter" Eve said "Barf going to get it now"Humphrey said Humphrey started laughing and eve shot him a very mean look like do you want to die "Uh Eve I didn't do anything to Lilly ,But look at Desmond he is all Busted up" Garth said pointing and laughing at me "You know Garth you are a real Jerk" I said "What, Do you want to go" he said acting all tough "Sure wait if you get hurt you will go to fo crying back to Lilly" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

I_ Just got a O.C from someone named Humphrey The Assassin Thank you for letting me use him and if you read this I am putting up a poll about what I should write next_

Kate and Humphrey rushed in "Humphrey go get Eve" Kate said "What are we going to do"Ashley said "I don't know" Kate said and Eve rushed into my den "What happened Garth did you do anything to my daughter" Eve said "Barf going to get it now"Humphrey said Humphrey started laughing and eve shot him a very mean look like do you want to die "Uh Eve I didn't do anything to Lilly ,But look at Desmond he is all Busted up" Garth said pointing and laughing at me "You know Garth you are a real Jerk" I said "What, Do you want to go" he said acting all tough "Sure wait if you get hurt you will go to Lilly about getting beat up" I said.

He then tried to attack me I then jumped up and landed on my broken paw but I didn't care I then strike Garth in the face and he ran at me full speed I tripped him and he ran into the wall he landed on his back probably knocked out (_f_orgot Humphrey and Kate already have their pups)runt came running and watch what me and Garth got into "Desmond" Ashley yelled at me "What" I said "Runt" she said and points at runt who was standing next to his mother "Desmond" Kate said "I need you to go and scout the you know" Kate said "Okay" I said and left

Ashley Pov

What did I just see Desmond looked like he was going to kill Garth I am scared of him now I never saw Desmond do that and I'm pregnant with our pup or pups on the way I can't have him acting like this I am going to move in with Kate and Humphrey for awhile.

Kate Pov

I hope Humphrey never make Desmond angry or I don't know what I would do.

Hunter Pov

I was walking through the woods til I white wolf bumped into me and he did care what he did even say anything to me he maybe be a mean wolf.

Chloe Pov

I was walking in the wood with some friends till I saw a cute black with white eres, tail and paws wolf his body was like humphrey but a bit bigger and we hid in a bush to watch him he got closer to the bush every second til i fell out of the bush almost at his paw wait right in front of his paws.

_so here are their details _

Name: Chloe

Nickname: Clo

From: Jasper park Canada

Hobbies: hunting, howling and running

Body Type (Athletic, Lean, Skinny...): lean like kate

Style ( The way they like things..): neat but flexible

Fur Color: white with black under belly

Eye Color: gold

Facial Feats: white/pink nose

Personality: kind, shy, loving, caring

Act Towards the others: always kind unless threatened then scared

Family: mother and father, two brothers

Likes: howling Dislikes: jocks and wolves who brag

Strengths: howling Weaknesses: being alone

Friends: kate, Humphrey, lily...

Enemies: none

What will they talk about?: themselves and family

Crush?: hunter

Will they end up in a relationship?: yes

Name: Hunter

Nickname: none

From: the Black Forest Germany

Stereotype: I don't know what this is

Hobbies: star gazing

Body Type (Athletic, Lean, Skinny...): like humphrey but a bit bigger

Style ( The way they like things..): neat and tiedy

Fur Color: black with white eres, tail and paws

Eye Color: One cyan eye and one gold eye

Facial Feats: different colored eyes

Personality: nice kind loving understanding strong brave patient outlasting comforting and non violant

Act Towards the others: kindly unless threatens

Family: non living

Likes: to hunt , to serve his leader, and to play Dislikes: fighting, seeing pain and watching others fight

Strengths: VERY sneaky Weaknesses: smaller body size

Friends: Tring to make some

Enemies: no particular ones

What will they talk about?: their like dislikes and interests

Crush?: none

Will they end up in a relationship?: yes

With what kind of person?: don't understand


End file.
